


Not Your Regular Love Story

by Got17



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got17/pseuds/Got17
Summary: Changbin found an amulet what he wasn’t expecting was a beautiful man with a deep voice coming out of it.





	Not Your Regular Love Story

Seo Changbin is a 19 year old male. He goes to a private school named School of Performing Arts (SOPA) in Seoul, South Korea. He has black hair, dark brown, slanted eyes, and is short. He composes music with his two friends, Bang Chan and Han Jisung. Chan is from Sydney, Australia so all of the people from abroad prefer calling him by his English name, Chris. Jisung on the other hand is from Korea, but he also likes being called by his last name which is Han. They all live together in an apartment with separate bedrooms plus an extra room for their studio.  
They all spend most of their time in the studio when they’re not in school, but on their free time, they like performing their songs on the street for people to hear. Changbin enjoys doing all of this with his friends, but sometimes, he can’t help but to feel a little lonely when they’re composing songs. He wishes to have someone special in his life so he can have more reasons to write. Not just about his dark past, school, and growing up. He wants to write about the positive things in life. Like being in a relationship and having a happy life. Hopefully, he finds someone he likes soon.  
It’s a regular day for Changbin, Chris, and Jisung. They were all just hanging out at their studio when suddenly, Jisung abruptly stood up.  
“I have to go I’m going to meet up with Minho for coffee today.”  
Changbin was fine with it because he had Chan to keep him company. Right after Jisung left the room Chan also stood up.  
“I also have to go, I promised Woojin to help him with his vocals.”  
At that moment Changbin knew that he would also have to find someone. Maybe a new friend? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? All he knew is that he wanted someone that would make him feel better when he felt like this.  
After his friends left him alone Changbin saw something shiny in the corner of his eye. He went to go check it out and saw it was an amulet.  
“Weird... Chan and Jisung don’t own any amulets.”  
When he was going to pick it up, a light started shining. It was so bright that it blinded him for a moment. When his eyes went back to normal, all he thought was ‘Handsome.’ It took him a moment to realize that having a beautiful, young man coming out of an amulet is not normal. And so, he started panicking.  
“W-what are you doing in my apartment!?”  
The strange man in his apartment didn’t seem fazed that he was basically yelling at him. He actually seems amused that Changbin is doing so.  
“Sorry to scare you, but my name is Lee Felix and I’m a genie that will grant you three wishes.”  
Changbin was still freaking out, but he noticed that this “genie” named Felix has an accent.  
“Why do you have and accent?”  
Felix chucked, “You know, when people see someone -- or should I say something -- coming out of an amulet, the first thing they say isn’t usually about an accent. To answer your question I am Australian. That’s why I have an accent”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I just have sensitive ears. I don’t know if that makes sense to you. But you said you can grant me three wishes? That’s pretty cool.”  
“Wow, I thought you were going to be shocked forever, but, yes I can grant you three wishes. There are no rules you tell me and I will grant it for you.”  
“I wish that you were a real person because you seem like a nice person. Oh, and I also want someone to be with me.”  
Felix smirked.  
“Your wish is my command.”  
It is morning now and nothing has happened since he made the wish. Honestly, Changbin feels a little let down because after he made the wish Felix just vanished. Today is a new day and he will start fresh. He is in the living room with Chan and Jisung talking about the new song they’re working on that’s called Young Wings.  
“Maybe we can ask Woojin and Minho hyung to sing some parts for us since this song is more vocals than rap.”  
Changbin and Chan agreed about this idea but their conversation was cut short because the doorbell rang. Chan went to go see who was at the door. Changbin would have thought that Woojin or Minho came to pick them up, but surprisingly it’s a beautiful girl instead. The girl started talking to Chan and only heard a couple of words.

Chan stood up and opened the door to see if it was Woojin hyung or Minho. When he opened the door he saw a short girl with brown hair and blonde highlights. She seemed really nice but no one can beat his Woojin hyung.  
“Hello my name is Chaeyoung and I’m looking for Changbin. Is there any chance that you have seen him?”  
“I’ll get him for you”

Changbin was lying on the couch when Chan  
said that the girl was looking for him. Never in a million years did he think a girl would want to see him by choice. When he got up the girl was waving way too enthusiastically at him.  
“Changbin oppa! I was looking everywhere for you!”  
“I’m sorry but who are you?”  
“Don’t be silly oppa I’m your girlfriend, remember?”  
Changbin is very lost but he remembered the last words Felix told him,” Your wish is my command.” He decided that since he apparently has a girlfriend now he might as well make the best of it.  
“Okay and what is my beautiful girlfriend’s name.”  
“Don’t joke around you know that my name is Chaeyoung.”  
“Where does Chaeyoung want to go today?”  
The girl stopped and thought about it for awhile until she had an idea where she wanted to go for the day.  
“The Café!”

When Changbin and Chaeyoung entered the café he noticed something. He noticed that the barista looked strangely like Felix but with blonde hair? He never thought that a man can pull off blonde hair but that was before he saw Felix. He looks breathtakingly beautiful but he removed that he has a girlfriend now.  
“Hello my name is Yongbok but I prefer being called Felix. Now what can I get for you two?”  
Changbin swears that Felix was looking at him longer than what’s considered normal. Being the dumb person he stumbled on his words when he was trying to order for him and Chaeyoung.  
“C-can I get two iced Americanos and a slice of red velvet cake please.”  
“Sure and that’ll be out fo-”  
“Changbin!”  
Changbin cursed himself for being so dumb and prayed to the gods that Felix didn’t think of him as weird.”  
“Changbin that’s a nice name.”  
“T-thank you.”  
Changbin was ready to die of embarrassment but the unthinkable happened, he smiled at him!  
“Okay Changbin your order will be ready in ten minutes.”  
He hurried up and paid and went to the table where Chaeyoung was waiting for him.  
“That took a long time to order.”  
“I know I messed up on the order, I’m sorry.”  
“That’s fine, I actually want to know what song you’re working on with your friends.”  
“We’re actually working on a song called Young Wings. The song shows a very lyrical side of and showing how adolescents are scared of becoming adults.”  
When he was talking he didn’t notice that Felix was coming with his order, so when he started talking with the deep voice of his he got really scared.  
“That sounds like a really nice song I would really like to listen to it.”  
Changbin and Chaeyoung turned to Felix with a confused face.  
“Sorry but I couldn’t help but to listen because I also love to write music on my free time. More rap because I’m better at that than singing because of how deep my voice is.”  
“I would love to show you but we only finished singing the rough draft and we need people to sing in it but we only have two people.”  
“Oh I can help you out with that, my friends Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin are really good at singing. Hyunjin also can rap. I myself am not so bad at rapping.”  
“Thank you I would love your help, let’s exchange numbers so we know when to meet.”  
Little did Felix and Changbin know, Chaeyoung was furious that HIS boyfriend was paying attention more to the barista than to his own girlfriend. At that moment Chaeyoung did what any clingy girlfriend would do to get attention she started whining, but cutely.  
“Oppa~ you’re not paying attention to me! Why are you not paying attention to me!”  
Felix took the hint and left with a smile on his face because he knows that Changbin still remembers him from that one night.  
“Yes Chaeyoungie~ what can I do for you.”  
“You should be paying attention to me not some random barista with blonde hair that sucks at Korean.”  
“Be nice Chaeyoung, he probably came from abroad. Don’t be so rude to people especially if they’re offering to help your boyfriend on his music.”  
Chaeyoung then smiled at him sweetly. He was relieved that this argument ended quickly so he smiled back. Little did Changbin now that that sweet smile of hers was hiding a really dark secret that she would only use if Felix gets in the way of his plans with Changbin.  
The very next day, Changbin texted Felix his address so all of his friends can come over to work on the song. Since this was going on he had to cancel any plans with Chaeyoung. She was really persistent on wanting to go to the water park but Changbin somehow got her to hang out with her friends. While Chan, Jisung, and Changbin were waiting for everyone they decided to clean up their apartment and prepare some high quality snacks so they took out Tteokbokki crackers and some Coke. When everyone arrived Chan finished setting up the living room while Jisung and Changbin made their apartment somewhat presentable. Since everyone is now at the apartment they decided to introduce themselves before working on their songs. Changbin stood up to speak up first.  
“We will go around the circle starting with me I guess. Anyways, my name is Changbin and I love dark.”  
Felix was next but he looked a little nervous since his Korean is not that great but Chan was saying encouraging words in English for him to calm down.  
“My name is Felix and I love to dance and hug.”  
Changbin had a mantra going on his head when Felix was taking and is was cute. After that Changbin didn’t notice that everyone else already went but he already knew their names so it’s okay.  
“Let’s play a game before we start!”  
Changbin wasn’t surprised the the Maknae wanted to play before getting into business so he decided that one round of truth or dare wouldn’t hurt. Boy was he wrong about that, his stupid friends dared Felix to cling on him for the rest of the time they’re staying at the apartment. When Felix was getting comfortable on his side Changbin was feeling weird. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling like this but he snapped out of his daze when the front door opened. It was Changbin’s girlfriend and she looked furious. Besides how she looks, she sounded very calm when she called Changbin.  
“Changbin we need to talk. Now.”  
That was when Changbin and Felix stood up because everyone is still in the apartment so that means the dare is not over yet. They all went into Changbin’s room. Before the future argument starts Felix decided to take a nap on Changbin’s shoulder because he really didn’t feel like listening to their argument.  
“What’s going on Changbin! Why is the barista with bad Korean skills basically sitting on your lap!?”  
“ First of all, calm down you’re overreacting we are just friends.”  
“If you guys are just friends he wouldn’t be so close to you!”  
“You know what Chaeyoung you have been so mean to Felix since the first time you have seen him!”  
Changbin didn’t mean to raise his voice at her, he really didn’t but the way she always talks about him it’s like he’s a piece of trash or something. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling to offended he barley just met the man. Chaeyoung’s emotions made a 180 or something because she’s giving him one her beautiful eye smiles and then leaves like nothing happened. When Chaeyoung left the apartment she already had a plan to have Changbin all to herself but all she needed was patience.  
The next day came really fast for Chaeyoung, she spent the rest of the day planning on how to separate Changbin and Felix after she left his apartment. Truth be told, she knows that she is not important to Changbin at all. She is just a distraction to fill the void the poor rappers heart. Honestly, she’s okay with that. Not until Felix showed up. She actually knows Felix very well, he’s the one who created him but now since he’s human no one will be able to stop her flawless plan. She was on the way to Changbin’s apartment until someone with a black hoodie stopped her.  
“Excuse me, do you have and spare change I am poor and have no money whatsoever.”  
Since Chaeyoung was in such of a hurry she ignored him. That was a very big mistake. The next thing she knows it she felt as if someone has stabbed her in the back, literally. The last thing she remembers is a voice telling her not to be rude.  
When Changbin found out that her girlfriend died he pushed everyone one aside, including Felix. He knows that he didn’t love her in that was but he cared for her very deeply. This is what he gets when he wished for someone to be with him. Maybe if he spent more time with her he would have been able to save her. That’s when he realized something very important. You don’t force love it just happens naturally. That’s when he decided to call Felix because he didn’t to see him go too.  
“Felix can you come over?”  
“How come?”  
“I have something important to tell you.”  
He came ten minutes after the phone call. That was not enough time for Changbin to think how he was going to word the mess that’s going on in his mind.  
“Okay Felix if I ask you something will you not runaway from me? I just really need someone to talk to and I just have to right now because I don’t like feeling like this.  
Felix just nods and listens to whatever Changbin has to say because he knows that it’s not easy for him to do this kind of thing. Changbin got the hint and started to speak again.  
“Do you remember the first time we me Felix?”  
“Of course I do you made such a fool of yourself in the café.”  
“No Felix the first time we have ever met.”  
That’s when Felix knows that he should stop acting dumb and tell the truth.”  
“Yes I do Changbin, you were the very first person who made me laugh the first time we met even though you were really shocked on how we even met.”  
“I knew it! It turns out I’m not crazy after all. But why would you do that? Why would you pretend like nothing happened?”  
“I’m sorry Changbin I thought since you turned me human I would try to live a normal life, so I pretended like nothing happened. Since you know this already you must know something else, I will leave tomorrow.”  
“What! No! Felix this was why I called you I don’t want you to leave!”  
Changbin started to tear up.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go Changbin, here I will give you two things to ease your pain.”  
Felix started to take one thing out of his pocket, it looked like a type of powder. He blew some of this powder on Changbin.  
“In the morning you will forget anyone named Felix Lee and any of the people he introduced to you.”  
Changbin started to cry hysterically and yell.  
“All your friends will also forget about me, so you can’t track me in any way.”  
“FELIX YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME ALONE”  
He handed Changbin the amulet that he came out of the first night they met and then left. Changbin put on the amulet and immediately started to cry all of his emotions out on his pillow. When he woke up the next day he doesn’t remember anything, all he feels is a void in his heart that will never be fulfilled.  
One year later, and Changbin still has a void in his heart and the only thing that eases the pain a little is the amulet he always wears no matter where he goes. He sometimes has dreams of a very handsome man with a deep voice. He feels loved in those dreams but when he wakes up he immediately forgets everything that happens in the dreams. He only remembers little things like a voice that is as deep as the ocean. And now he wishes the same thing as last year but a little different. That’s when he held his amulet and said this.  
“I wish I had someone who would love me limitlessly, someone who would make me smile even when I’m feeling down, last but not least someone who would go through with all of my downfalls even if it seems like all hope is lost they will still stay by me.”  
At that the amulet glew a little without him knowing.  
To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE SAD ENDING   
> I might make a part two but idk


End file.
